eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
ハイホールド城［ソロ］
The entrance to this zone is actually through a sewer pipe on the cliff face at 362.5,178.6,-133.3, it is easily spotted by the trail of luminous green sludge pouring out. Strategies Woglok Woglok has a stacking buff that increases his damage by 1% for every 1% his health is decreased. Woglok has two knives that he will animate during the fight. Having the left knife up causes an uncurable debuff that removes 10% of your health, having the right knife up causes an uncurable debuff that removes 10% of your power. The knives also attack, but don't do much damage. Killing them removes the debuff. At 75% he animates the left knife, at 50% the right knife, and at 10% both knives. Va'Tak Telaris At 90% health, Va'Tak summons a purple mist that covers the floor. This mist does significant damage over time - upwards of 25K per tick. There are two ways to fight him. #Look to the ceiling. Va'Tak's room is circular with a pillar in the middle, and the purple mist goes up the pillar. You'll see a beam of purple energy pointing towards the pillar, and at the edge of that beam is a gemstone looking thing. Click it to banish the fog. On Solo, even if he resummons the mist, the gemstone won't move, so just stay in one spot. Note that targeting the gemstone is finicky and if the cursor doesn't look like a hand, clicking won't work. #You can also try to fight Va'Tak by standing on top of the stacked crates above the fog. However, if you try to fight him like this, Va'Tak will cast "Symptomatic Dementia" - a stacking debuff that decreases your potency by 25% per stack. Symptomatic Dementia can be interrupted. Shograh Shograh is in a stable, drawing some sort of red energy from a grimling corpse. There are two ways to fight her. First strat is to stay near the corpse. As long as she's near it, you'll be afflicted with an uncurable trauma DoT. The other way is to pull her outside the stable and away from the corpse. She'll summon Name's gooey goo, both for you and your merc. These things hit pretty hard for Solo adds, but the only way you can kill them for good is with Elemental damage. Anything else, the goo explodes for AoE damage and instantly respawns at 100% health. Which of these strategies works better for you depends on which class you and your merc are, but Shograh's a tough, annoying fight. Sa'Dax Senshali Sa'Dax will periodically throw shards of Dark Luclinite on the ground. Click them to remove them. If you aren't fast enough, they explode, doing fair damage and a knockback. Not joustable, don't bother. At 75%, 50% and 25%, Sa'Dax will teleport into the air leaving 3 colored spheres (red, yellow, and blue) behind. The game will emote "(Color) lights glow about Sa'Dax as he teleports skyward.", the colors being either green, purple, or orange. The emote itself will be the same color of the light. You have to click the colored spheres that will make the color of Sa'Dax's teleportation, e.g. if he teleports purple click the red and blue spheres. While you do this, Sa'Dax will continue to throw Dark Luclinite. If you click the wrong spheres, you get knocked back and take damage. If you don't manage to click the correct spheres in time, you have to fight a Va'Xin operative. The Va'Xin casts a debuff that gives you monochrome vision and makes the spheres disappear. Once you kill it, you can try again. There's no way to trigger another message if you missed the original emote, you'll just have to guess until you get it right. If you click the correct spheres, you're teleported into the sky onto a small colored triangle of whichever color the teleportation was, along with Sa'Dax. Sa'Dax has a stoneskin buff while up here. You have to target the platform and attack it. While on it, you get a debuff depending on the platform. Green is a DoT, purple is a power drain, and orange is a healing nerf. Once you fall, you may have to pull Sa'Dax around a bit because the fall doesn't seem to register on the Z-axis in this fight. Gudre Blackhand Blackhand has the following abilities. #Blackhand starts the fight by casting an uncurable stacking trauma called that causes him to do more melee damage to you the further you are from him. He also has an ability called Pelican Dive that causes a group curable trauma. #Strike of the Thresher Shark is supposedly an AoE daze, but on Solo it does nothing. #Diving Pelican casts a group (curable) trauma debuff & DoT for about 100K per tick and -400% to critbonus and potency #On Solo difficulty, he'll yell "You shall not take from me what was promised!" and cast Centien Fervor at 75%, 50% and 25% health, but on Solo, Centien Fervor does absolutely nothing. Blackhand is fought in a big domed room with tapestries hanging from the walls. At 90% health he'll yell for help and grimlings will appear at the top of the tapestries and start throwing firebombs. This casts a stacking uncurable DoT called Smouldering Combustion. At 10 stacks of Smouldering Combustion, you can click any of the hanging tapestries to set it on fire, kill the grimling on top of it, and eliminate the DoT. You'll have to keep doing this throughout the fight, though. At 5% health, Gudre will teleport to the middle of the room and get smashed under a giant falling chandelier. クレジット